hedonist_sovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Yingying
Han Yingying is... Appearance She has massive breasts so full that they were almost bursting through her shirt. Her bum was tight and thick behind her full dress. Her cleavage seemed almost endless and her legs were long and flawless. Anyone who saw her almost had a nose-bleed. She had golden, curled hair, a round face, high eyebrows, delicate, beautiful facial features and shining skin. She emitted an air of irresistibility. Personality Han Yingying was a strong, competent woman and had been dealing with business matters for a long time. She is a calm and seductive person. She is also independent, intense and overbearing. History Han Ying Ying had formed a pact with Qin Ye long ago. Their alliance dated back to the first time Han Ying Ying came to Acropolis City, when she first met Qin Feng at the banquet of the rich and powerful and Han Ying Ying approached him with purpose. The elders in the Han family in Jincheng City were officials and had only just stepped into the business world starting with Han Ying Ying. She was a capable young lady, had ethereal beautiful features, and had a mind comparable to a genius. Due to her sharp-wit and sagacity, she led the Han Corporation to flourish in the business world. Nevertheless, her Han Corporation was still kind of lackluster compared to the Royal Group and other prime leaders of the industry. Their strong, firm foundation and wide network were something Han Ying Ying could not surpass in a short time. Han Ying Ying was a cold and prideful woman; she would not allow other people to step above her. As such, she decided to further advance the Han Corporation to another level. After doing some research, she set her eye on Qin Feng at Acropolis City. Qin Feng was a notorious hedonistic young master, best known for his lasciviousness and his stupidity. Han Ying Ying had a specific set of skills to deal with this kind of hedonistic young master so after she made a pact with Qin Ye, she started to approach Qin Feng. Initially, Han Ying Ying did not harbor any feelings toward Qin Feng. In fact, from the bottom of her heart, she loathed and was disgusted by this kind of incompetent hedonistic master. As such, she did not feel any remorse when cooperating with Qin Ye to bring down the Royal Group. However, the more she got to know Qin Feng, Han Ying Ying realized the rumors about him were falsified. Qin Feng had too many secrets. His indomitable power, his great wisdom… Han Ying Ying had taken a liking toward Qin Feng within two months. Although it wasn’t strong, she truly loved him. Han Ying Ying never experienced this kind of feeling towards other men and she was bewildered by it. As such, she hesitated again and again. Nevertheless, she chose to betray Qin Feng at the very last moment. Trivia * Jincheng City's Number 1 beauty. * She try to be close to Qin Feng because she wish a cooperation between her Han Family and the Qin Family. * She was raped by Qin Feng as revenge for her betrayal. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Stub